We Are Warriors Side Story: Sable
by Masked Demise
Summary: Dark things lie in this chosen's path, but is everything as it should be for Evelynn's chosen?


_**Hello, Masked Demise here. I had to rewrite something for my English class and I determined that Sable's Redemption needed some tough love. It mostly starts out incredibly similar to the original, then branches out. I will continue this after a bit, and I'm probably going to rewrite my other three short stories, as they aren't as good as they could be, especially since most of them were written about three years ago (Time really flies, huh?) I will try to get into a more steady flow of updating my stories, as I don't really want to abandon them, but don't expect that for a few more weeks: I only managed to get to this because of my English class. Anyways, enjoy the rewritten version of Sable's redemption.**_

* * *

Sable's Redemption

A girl with deep brown hair held in laughter as she slipped away from a dark bedroom. She had slipped out from underneath Milena Faye's bed mere seconds after her daughter, Eva Faye had left the room. Blood dripped from the clawed finger's on the girl's hands and it was almost certain that there were stains beneath the bed, where she had rested. Her clothes even had smears of the red liquid across them, not that she noticed. The Agony's Embrace was far too enraptured in the pain she had inflicted on the mother of her soon-to-be ex-best friend.

The girl still knew, however, that her job wasn't done, especially with another voice in her ear, whispering and telling her so. Evelynn, the true Agony's Embrace was a part of her, they shared one body, and one mind. " _Enjoying the pain, dear Sable?_ " While Sable herself might have been human, Evelynn was a demoness who thrived on the pain of others. Initially, Evelynn had been nothing more than a concept, an idea formed by the pain of a Rune War on Runeterra. After her creation, Evelynn went around, breeding and causing pain to fit her desires.

Sable herself was a girl, driven to madness by abandonment and a harsh upbringing. In desperation, she had turned to murder, her target her friend Dianne's ex-boyfriend. She was frustrated, mostly by the fact that Dianne had left her alone, seemingly having abandoned her for no reason other than Dianne following her own whims. So she started with her ex, but was caught by a Summoner named Andrew. He told her to accept Evelynn as a part of her, or be turned into jail. Of course she accepted, but still got no reaction from Dianne. So she turned to the mother of her friend.

Her obsession was nothing short of madness, and it wasn't helped by the urging of Evelynn, who quite literally fed on the pain that her Chosen inflicted. It was also helped by the fact that she had access to Evelynn's powers, such as her clawed fingers and the ability to clothe herself in shadow and become invisible to the naked eye. She had utilized these abilities to slip into the house, the members of the household completely oblivious, and kill Milena Faye.

"I am, Evelynn," the girl murmured as she leaned against the wall, shrouding herself in shadow. If Eva or even Dianne came back, she didn't want to be caught. Evelynn mentally praised Sable for remembering that, as well as keeping her voice down. With how unstable she had become, it was hard to keep her under control entirely, not that she entirely minded. Chaos was reigning supreme, after all.

" _ **L**_ _ **et's head back to the kitchen for now. We can see how well Dianne is handling it then, if you so wish we can**_ ** _end her too_.** "

Sable nodded numbly and stalked towards the kitchen. As she approached, sobs echoed through the house, and filled both Evelynn and Sable with a joy of their own. A twisted joy, but still a joy.

"It'll be okay, Dianne, we'll… figure something out," Eva offered her sister, who wept on the ground. Eva had her arms wrapped around the smaller girl, their shared black hair mixed as they pressed close to each other. Tears still streaked down both girls' faces, but the effects had definitely struck Dianne to the core.

A dark blur rushed past the Agony's Embrace, and Evelynn suddenly urged Sable to stop. " _You saw that, right, darling Sable? That was Wolf. Be careful, the Kindred spirits of death are near_."

The Chosen gave a small nod, not daring to even say anything under her breath with how close Eva, the spider queen, was. Eva was like Sable herself, chosen by a champion to become their form on earth. The person she shared mind and soul with was a woman named Elise, who was a denizen on the Shadow Isles, and a servant of Vilemaw, a terror who fed on humans. In return for bring the beast prey, the giant spider gave Elise immortality and the grace and following of spiders. It was well known by all in the area that out of her whole class, Eva was one of the few who had mysteriously recovered from a mass intentional poisoning. What most didn't know was that she only survived due to the influence of Elise, who was already used to venom flowing through her veins and was immune.

Everything was going well for the moment, at least until a spider skittered past Sable and the girl, lost in the swirling tide of her madness stepped on it and squashed it beneath her bare feet. The response from Eva was immediate, her head shooting up, revealing her tear soaked shirt and bright red face, a stark contrast to her black hair and green eyes.

" _ **Sable what were you thinking, dear?**_ " The phrasing was sweet, but Evelynn's hiss was sharper than a blade. In her fear, Sable curled up into a ball and pressed her hands into her ears, trying to somehow block out Evelynn's voice. " _ **We just went over the fact that Eva was Elise's Chosen. That was the worst mistake you could've made. Back up and retreat for now, until we figure out how to progress from here."**_

As she started to head somewhere else in the house, she heard Eva manage to finally say something other than comfort for her sister. "Dianne… pack your things. We'll ask Andrew to find somewhere else for us to live. Mom's murderer is somewhere around here still, I'm certain of it. I can protect us, but something doesn't seem right in the house here."

Shakily, the girl stood up and looked wordlessly at her sister. She seemed to not want to go, to not have to cut her mourning off early, but she really didn't have any other choice.

Sable quickly ran off, heading towards Dianne's room, knowing fully well that the girl would head there to pack her things. She crawled up onto the bed, where she had comforted Dianne long ago. Sable and Dianne had been close, especially after Dianne lost her father. The girl had lost a part of her when he died, and Sable had done her best to fill that spot, but she became more and more distant over time. After a hunting accident about a year back, Dianne had stopped talking to her altogether. Sable had tried to reason with herself that Dianne was still hurting, trying to rest, but she knew it wasn't true.

A few weeks ago, she finally snapped and welcomed Evelynn into her life. This bed brought back some warm and happy memories that Sable hadn't known in a while, but it quickly turned to disgust. The voice in her head told her that the only thing Sable needed was the wonderful feeling of the bliss of death.

After a few more moments of her sitting there, Dianne finally slipped into the room. She reached under bed to grab a bag, and Sable's breath caught in her throat. Evelynn had warned her that the shadows could be seen through if close enough, and true to her word, her shadows seemed to be fading with how close the other girl was. Dianne didn't notice, however and just resumed packing, tears still streaming down her face.

Sable grinned at this opportunity. It was definitely not one she could afford to pass up, especially with how easy it would be to sink her claws into the flesh of the one who had forsaken her-

As she dashed forwards, one eye black, the other pink from Evelynn's influence, the dark form of Wolf suddenly whirled around Dianne. Sable would have gawked for a moment, but she still dove forward, with her claws extended. Just as she thought it would be, it was so easy to slice through the girl. What she didn't expect though, was the sound of the heavy wooden mask that clattered to the ground as she sliced her claws back out. The thing was almost black with a single dull white swirl on the upper portion. Blood stained her fingers, but no body remained.

" _ **Crap!**_ " Evelynn hissed. " _ **We need to get out of here now. She was the**_ **Kindred's** _**Chosen. I knew they had chosen someone but… Leave now Sable!"**_

With a jolt, the girl began to move towards the window. After a few seconds, shadows wrapped around her like a blanket, though she knew it wouldn't last for long if she didn't keep moving. She could already hear the many skittering footsteps of Eva racing through the hallway, not to mention that Wolf would most likely come back the moment that Dianne herself did. The most Sable could assume was that Dianne could come back from the mask, but she didn't want to stick around long enough to find out. With some luck, Dianne didn't see who she was, but Wolf had. He didn't know who she was but… he most likely knew that she was Evelynn's chosen. All she could do was run, but that's what he wanted: Wolf lived for the chase.

Sable quickly pushed the window open and jumped out, landing awkwardly, but unhurt thanks to Evelynn. " _ **Let me get us out of here.**_ " Sable nodded and retreated to the back of their shared consciousness as Evelynn let out a startling cackle that chilled Sable to the core.

Due to her experience in get-aways, the demon was able to get them away, for the time being at least. Sable for one was _not_ looking forward to being summoned to fight on Summoner's Rift anytime soon. The Kindred would most _definitely_ come hunt her down if that happened. Sable pressed herself against the wall of the small 'hideout' that she and Evelynn called home. It was nothing more than an alleyway. Sable's parents were still around… she just didn't want to return home to the stress and pressure of her life there, so she had run away. If anyone found her and tried assaulting her, it wouldn't be her who would be in trouble, so it was as safe a spot as any for the Chosen.

"Evelynn, I'm cold," Sable murmured under her breath as she tried adjusting her still blood-soaked clothes to try to provide any extra warmth for her. Despite her efforts though, nothing was better.

"We could go kill someone," Evelynn offered. In her own twisted way, she was trying to help, but she didn't really know how to help her Chosen outside of offering up pain to her.

Sable shook her head and curled into a ball. "That won't help."

Her companion and partner in crime went quiet as they just rested there, quiet. Two twisted souls left to rot together. After a moment, Sable felt something brush against her side and wrap around her. She peeked out of her ball only to see a pair of lashers wrapped around her, and her skin turning a pale shade of purple, visible even in the dim light of the dank alley. Her breath hitched as she realized that she was quickly taking on the appearance of Evelynn, the one thing she feared: she was being sent to fight on Summoner's Rift.

Evelynn let out a small his in her head, though there wasn't much she could do to prevent it. " _ **I'll take over for us on the rift. With any luck, Dianne won't be able to hold anything against us if she doesn't know that I actually do have a Chosen. Just stay calm honey, okay?"**_

Sable gave a numb nod as she and Evelynn were transport to Summoner's rift in a flash of pink sparks.

The match on Summoner's Rift was very uneventful, Evelynn was good at her job, especially due to a skilled summoner she had that was guiding her. After the match, Evelynn moved to make her escape and send both herself and her Champion back to earth, but they were stopped by that dark form and a hand on her shoulder.

"Where are you going, miss Agony?" Lamb's voice whispered in an almost cruel voice. It definitely wasn't Lamb speaking, it was Dianne, the girl that they had been trying to avoid in the first place.

"Off to cause more torment, you know, the usual," Sable's champion responded in a sickly sweet tone.

The glowing light of her eyes thinned beneath the mask that she wore, the same one that had clattered to the ground in Dianne's room. Evelynn's breath began to increase just a bit as Sable began to panic.

"How did you gain access to earth, Evelynn?" Dianne asked in a flat tone. She clearly knew something, but didn't want to say anything without confirmation. Did she already…?

Evelynn had been backed into a corner, as she refused to say anything. Despite her dark intentions, she had gained somewhat of a soft spot for her Chosen, even if she wouldn't admit to it flat out. She loved the broken side of her, but Sable herself had begun to win Evelynn over. She didn't want her to take the blame for her wanting to toy with the earth and the defenseless humans that rested on it. She might be the embodiment of pain, yet she felt that somehow that this pain was one that would hurt her far too much.

Just before Evelynn could do anything to protect Sable though, her eyes turned black and Sable took over. "I'm so sorry, Dianne."

Everyone stared, stunned as Sable continued. "I got.. Too jealous as you began to ignore me. I didn't consider the consequences of what you went through, and apparently it was enough to get you Chosen, like I was." Tears began to streak down her face, but she didn't stop.

"You'll probably never forgive me, especially for everything I've already done and tried to do. You probably want to kill me for it, and I don't blame you. I'm sorry, I can't change my actions. Let Wolf take me. Do as you please." As she finished, Sable fell to her knees and let out a wail and curled into a ball once more.

Dianne simply stared, still dumbfounded, unable to really do anything. She quivered herself, and suddenly disappeared in white sparks, along with Wolf.

" _ **She's not here anymore, Sable.**_ " Evelynn murmured as they got up. " _ **Let's go for now. We'll hide out in Runeterra for now. It's as safe as we'll be for now."**_

With that, the two of them retreated from the Institute and towards Noxus.


End file.
